Morrigan
“I am Morrigan, a much, much stronger succubus than Alma Elma.” Morrigan is a monster, boss and member of Lilith Sisters in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Character Profile “The youngest of three Lilith Sisters. Compared to her older sisters, her personality is innocent yet cruel. She loves to tease men without laying hands on them by manipulating a lust-filled psychokinetic aura. If that aura touches a man’s penis directly, he will ejaculate repeatedly while being driven mad with pleasure. It is said that she will gaze at her prey as he writhes and climaxes over and over, using up his strength, and sneer as she satisfies her sadistic desires. If she feels so inclined, however, she will sometimes also use her vagina to directly suck up a man’s life energy. Even in that case, his cruel fate of being harshly toyed with and finally milked dry remains the same.” Biography Of the three Lilith Sisters, Morrigan is the most brash of the three and the youngest. The first time she is mentioned is by one of the Harpies in Harpy Village. After Luka cures the majority of the harpies of the virus by using the Fruit of the World Tree, the harpy mentions that a trio of succubi appeared in the village a few months earlier and then the virus began to spread days later. The succubi went to Harpy Village to discuss with the Queen Harpy if there had been any unusual activity in the village such as people going missing without a trace. As to be expected, Morrigan acts brashly throughout the whole ordeal, and Lilith repeatedly tells her to shut up. After confirming that nothing strange has occurred, they promptly leave. The first time Luka encounters Morrigan is when he is heading to Sentora. After Luka and his companions acquire Poseidon’s Bell from the Cave of Treasures, he starts heading to Sentora. As soon as Ilias/Alice finish teaching Luka a new skill, a storm begins to brew. Poseidon’s Bell protects the boat from being toppled over, but then Morrigan appears in the place of Alma Elma. She mentions that she turned over half of the Powers into dried fish during the Great Monster Wars if Ilias is in the party. She then attacks Luka and his companions, not using her full power. After Luka beats Morrigan, she expresses her disappointment about him not giving up. She is about to unleash her full power and turn them all into dried fish when a banner of Ilias unfurls, and Seraph Zion appears (Ilias conveys her distaste in the banner). Zion attacks Morrigan but starts unintentionally destroying the ship in the process. Morrigan warns Zion that killing even one of them will, “wreck the flow of time”. Zion is somehow even madder than Morrigan and continues to attack her, while still destroying the vessel. Luka and Ilias are forced to abandon ship while Morrigan and Zion are still fighting. The second and final time Luka is encountered by Morrigan in Part 1 is in Luddite Village. Before Luka and his companions arrive at Luddite Village to investigate the appearance of three succubi, Morrigan mentions that this village doesn’t exist in the original timeline, so they’re free to destroy it without consequences. Which they do. When Luka and his companions do arrive, they discover the trio has drained the entire villages inhabitants. 90% of them by Morrigan, which she takes great pleasure in. Morrigan explains in great detail how they turned the villagers into dried fish. She then leaves along with Lilith to let Astaroth finish off Luka. Monsterpedia Entry “The youngest of the three Lilith Sisters, who serve the legendary Great Whore of Babylon. She wields magical power that is beyond the compare of monsters in this world, but its nature is unknown. She is powerful enough to drain men into dried fish, but refrains from actively doing so for some reason. Her intentions are unknown, and it is uncertain why she even appeared in this world. The only thing that is certain is that her presence is affecting the world from behind the scenes.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Psy Sierra' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Psy Caress' – One Foe (Female), Pleasure Attribute *'Psycho Drain (M)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drains HP *'Psycho Drain (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drains HP *'Psycho Heaven' – One Foe (x4), Pleasure Attribute *'Aero' – One Foe, Magical, Wind Attribute *'Squall' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Wind Attribute Strategy You fight Morrigan for the first time whilst on the way to Sentora. Just try to get the best equipment you can whilst still on the Ilias continent and she shouldn’t be a problem. Also, don’t bother with Pleasure or Wind attacks. Being a succubus, she is immune to the Wind, but not entirely immune to pleasure. But you still shouldn’t bother with pleasure attacks when everything else is better than that. Try using Holy magic. Evaluation “Morrigan… Unbelievable… Why is a monster from the Great Monster Wars here… At any rate, she seems to be going easy on you. Take advantage of that and you should be able to drive her away. Her wind element attacks like Aero and Squall are the most dangerous. It’d be great if you could land a silence, but it won’t be easy. At least remove any party members weak to wind. Kitsune, for example, will be helplessly defeated. Leave out any companions weak to pleasure, as well. They’ll take too much damage and end up making a mess of the place. Since your opponent is a succubus, she’s weak to earth, but earth-using kitsune who are weak to wind should be avoided. It should go without saying that pleasure attacks are ineffective so don’t waste your turns using them. Anyways, keep up your health and make full use of support magic. Your best bet is fighting defensively and wearing her down. Now go, oh brave Luka. Don’t give in to that unsavoury demon.” Trivia *Morrigan is a goddess from Irish mythology. She is the goddess of battle, strife and fertility. *If you talk to her, she will sometimes ask what the present Queen Succubus is like. If you answer with, “She’s a master martial artist”, Morrigan will mention that she takes that after Minagi, Succubus ancestor. Gallery Morrigan-English.jpeg|Morrigan Character Profile 2869 0603.png Ct morrigan1.png|Morrigan’s attack cut-in (full) Cap 2017-03-24_09-48-03-520.jpg|Morrigan’s attack cut-in in 2nd Paradox PV 1419622201280.png 1810 2848.png Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-29-743.jpg|Morrigan in 2nd Paradox PV Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Shiki Category:Lilith Sisters Category:Characters